60Sec
by Amira - Song MinRa
Summary: Summary : 60 Detik? Apa bisa membayangkan yang akan terjadi nanti? ... Terinspirasi MV 60Sec - Kim Sunggyu ... DBSK/TVXQ! ceritanya belum debut ... YunJae YooSu Min ... AKTF! ... Hadiah untuk TVXQ!5 Anniversary 9th ... YAOI! GAJE! ... Happy Reading!


Title : 60sec  
Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Fantasy  
Length : Oneshoot  
Rated : T  
Main cast : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu, Shim Changmin (All of DBSK/TVXQ member)  
Summary : 60 Detik? Membayangkan seluruhnya yang akan terjadi nanti? Apa yang akan terjadi?  
Disclaimer : SM Entertaiment, CJeS Entertaiment, Tuhan, Orangtua masing-masing  
_**WARNING! : TYPO! ABAL! GAJE! OOC! YAOI! FOR ANTI DBSK/TVXQ, DON'T READ THIS FANFICTION, OK?**_  
_A/N : Annyeonghaseyo! _Author_ kembali dengan fanfiction yang gak bagus sama-sekali… :/ Terserah sih mau review/nggak… Author membuat fanfic ini hadiah untuk DBSK yang anniversary 9th… Kalau mau review, author butuh kritik/saran… Pujian/Cacian juga boleh kok… Hehehe… Happy Reading! ^.^  
Terinspirasi dari lagu dan MV 60sec – Kim Sunggyu / -a Screenplays Fanfiction- / Amira-Song MinRa present  
__**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Beberapa hari lagi aku debut 'kan?" gumam Yunho, kala itu hujan baru saja berhenti, "Ah, lebih baik aku mengunjungi café dulu, sambil beristirahat…" ucapnya lagi.

.

**Yunho POV**

.

"Eh… Itu Jaejoong-kah?" aku terdiam di depan pintu café itu, mengagumi Jaejoong yang begitu cantik –yang sebentar lagi menjadi rekan se-grup-ku, waktu seluruhnya bagaikan berhenti, ia tersenyum melihat langit, ia berdiri di depan pintu café tersebut, membelakanginya, "Ah, daripada nanti hujan lagi, sebaiknya aku pergi ke café itu saja dulu…"

Kling…

"_Hyung_!" aku menengok ke arah sumber suara, "Ini Changmin, _hyung_!" ucapnya lagi.

"Changmin!" aku menegurnya balik seraya mendatangi meja café yang ia tempati, "Beberapa hari lagi kita debut 'kan? Mengapa kau tak datang ke kantor SM?" tanyaku, aku telah duduk di hadapannya, kemudian aku memperhatikan Jaejoong yang sedang mengantarkan pesanan ke meja-meja café lainnya.

"Aku duduk disini sejak hujan masih deras, aku mau datang berbarengan dengan Yoochun-_hyung_ dan Junsu-_hyung_. _Hyung_ bersamaku saja perginya kesana!" ucapnya.

"Kau tak mengajak Jaejoong?" tanyaku lagi.

"_Aniyo_… Ia bilang ia akan pergi sendiri ke kantor SM pada malam hari, jadi _hyung_ mau ikut aku bersama Yoochun-_hyung_ dan Junsu-_hyung_ tidak?" tawarnya padaku.

Kling…

"Changmin! Ayo berangkat!" ucap Junsu kencang, berucap dari pintu, takut-takut Changmin tuli.

"Hei, Junsu… Suara-mu sudah nyaring seperti lumba-lumba… Jangan berteriak…" kulihat Yoochun menyikut Junsu.

"Hehehehe, _mianheyo_…" Junsu-pun menjadi kikuk.

"Changmin, aku nanti pergi sendiri saja deh…" ucapku.

"Wah! Bilang saja _hyung_ mau memperhatikan Jaejoong dulu! Mengaku saja!" ucapnya yang sukses membuatku tak bisa bicara apapun lagi, wajahku sepertinya agak memerah, mungkin…

"Hei! Jangan sok tahu, Min!" ucapku berusaha membantah.

"_Aigo_… Nanti pasti ada YunJae couple… _Pai_-_pai_, _hyung_! Selamat memperhatikan calon _namjachingu_-mu, _ne_?" lalu Changmin beranjak dari kursi café dan berlari menuju pintu.

"_Ya_!"

Kling…

Yoochun, Junsu dan Changmin hilang begitu saja… Café kebetulan-pun agak sepi, atau waktu berhenti dengan sendirinya? Aku hanya mendengar suara jarum jam yang berdenting.

Kemudian aku melihat sorot mata Jaejoong…

"Aku membaca apa yang terjadi pada hari nanti? Meramalkannya?" batinku, kemudian membayangkan apa yang terjadi nanti seraya memandang Jaejoong, "Saat kami debut nanti…"

_**Tik, Tok, Tik, Tok, Tik, Tok…**_

.

.

-o-o-o-o-o-

_._

_._

"_Aku leader di grup DongBangShinKi… Naneun Jung Yunho imnida…" aku tersenyum simpul ke member lainnya, melihat kearah wajah tiap member, "Ini dorm baru…" batinku._

"_Naneun Kim Jaejoong imnida…"_

"_Naneun Park Yoochun imnida…"_

"_Naneun Kim Junsu imnida!" kulihat Junsu paling semangat memperkenalkan diri._

"_Aku maknae disini… Shim Changmin imnida…" Changmin masih malu-malu memperkenalkan dirinya._

_._

_._

"_Kita sukses mempromosikan lagu HUG…" Yoochun menangis terharu di panggung, melihat chart yang menunjukkan posisi lagu HUG - TVXQ paling tinggi di pasaran Korea._

"_Kita berhasil, hyungdeul…" Changmin-pun ikut menangis terharu._

_Junsu tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan ke arah penonton, lambaiannya disambut meriah oleh fans-fans mereka yang 'katanya' nanti disebut Cassieopeia, kemudian Junsu menangis haru._

"_Uljimma…" Jaejoong memeluk mereka dan menenangkan mereka satu-persatu dipanggung._

"_Untuk management kami! Fans-fans kami yang selalu memberi dukungan penuh atas kemenangan kami! Kami bangga mempunyai semua orang yang mendukung kami sepenuhnya! Gomawo! Jeongmal kamshamnida…" lalu aku tersenyum disana, melempar satu buket bunga ke arah penonton dan mengangkat piala setinggi-tingginya, tentu saja aku cukup terharu._

_Nyanyian-pun kami mulai… Semua fans-fans berteriak seraya agak berebut buket bunga yang kulempar._

"_Haruman nibangui chimdaega dwegoshipo… Oh baby… Do dasuhi pogunhi nae pume gamssa ango jaeugo shipo…" Jaejoong mulai menyanyikan part-nya._

"…" _Yoochun masih belum bisa melanjutkan part menyanyinya, karena ia masih menangis, Jaejoong menepuk bahunya dan seluruh member lainnya tersenyum ke arahnya._

"_Naega obnun noui haru… Oddohge hulloganun gonji…" lalu Jaejoong menyanyikan part-nya_

"_Narur ormana, saranghanunji…" semuanya mulai bernyanyi, Yoochun-pun ikut, walau suaranya masih agak sengau karena menangis._

"_Nan nomuna gumggumhande…" part-nya Jaejoong._

"_Noui jagun sorab sogui, irgijangi dwego shipo~" Junsu-pun mulai menyanyikan part-nya_

"_Ar su obnun noui gubimiro~" ini part seluruhnya._

"_Nae mamsoge damadullae no mollae~" Junsu menyanyikan part-nya dan melempar satu buket bunga lagi…_

_._

_._

"… _Untuk seluruh fans-fans kami! Dan Jaejoong, ini pialanya! Seluruhnya, jeongmal kamshamnida!" kala itu, Jaejoong sedang cedera dan yang ada dipanggung hanya aku, Yoochun, Junsu dan Changmin, seperti biasanya aku mengangkat piala ini, Cassieopeia berteriak semangat karena tahu nyanyian akan dimulai._

_Rising Sun!_

"_CRAZY!" 'Changmin scream'_

"_Now, I cry under my skin! Haneurul hyanghe gan naye nunmullo mandeun biga! Dejie neryodo, sero baghin ne apheumeul shisogago!" Yoochun memulai rap pada part-nya._

"_No!" 'Changmin scream', "Yeongso! Naegen jeolde, jeongin sachi!"_

"_No!" 'Changmin scream', "Pyojeogeobshi naragan gireul ilheun bunno!"_

"_No!" 'Changmin scream', "Na miryeon gatheun mallo gidohaneun seongjae!"_

"_No!" 'Changmin scream', "Here I go, come back!" seluruhnya adalah part-ku_

"_Himeul irhobeorin nalge, jega doeo beoril geotman gatheun naldeul, bisanghariran kume papyeondeullo majun naye achimen, banchagimi obtneunde~" part-nya Junsu mulai ia nyanyikan_

_._

_._

"_Jaejoongie umma! Yunho appa mencintaimu!" Changmin sudah membuat keributan di dorm, saat siang hari._

"_Hyung, sudah tiga tahun maknae kita sudah sangat evil seperti ini… Ckckck" Yoochun tersenyum kemudian mulai tertawa-tawa._

"_Jinjja?" ucap Jaejoong yang sedang memasak makanan di dapur, mendengar pembicaraan mereka semua._

"_Ne… Saranghae…" aku berlari ke dapur dan malu-malu mengakuinya._

"_Appa-Umma menyatakan cintanya!" ucap Junsu semangat dan aku serta Jaejoong hanya bisa tersenyum malu._

"_Harusnya aku ditraktir… Huwaaa! Ada YunJae, YooSu… Aku bersama siapa?" tanya Changmin._

"_Istrimu itu kulkas, pabbo!" seluruhnya tertawa karena mendengar ucapan Junsu._

_._

_._

"_Kami pergi dulu, ne?" ucapku, "Aku mau berkencan dengan Jaejoongie, ne?" lalu Jaejoong menatapku dengan malu-malu._

"_Pai-pai!" ucap Changmin –dengan muka masam karena YooSu sudah pergi duluan._

"_Ne~ Selamat sendirian dirumah, Minnie~" ucap Yunho yang tertawa-tawa._

_Kreeek…_

"_Biarkan saja aku sendirian dirumah… Aku bisa menghabiskan makanan tiap member, kok! Hahahaha" Changmin tertawa menggelegar, evil…_

_._

_._

"_Serius, hyung? Kita bisa tampil di Tokyo Dome?" tanya Yoochun pada Jaejoong._

"_Ne… Akhirnya kita bisa sukses di Jepang…" Jaejoong tersenyum ke arah Yoochun._

"_Nanti malam kita konser?" tanya Junsu._

"_Ne! Kita harus membahagiakan seluruh Cassieopeia! Karena kita sudah berhasil konser di Tokyo Dome, arraseo?" ucapku. _

"_Tohoshinki, fighting!" ucap Changmin bersemangat._

_._

_._

"_Saengh Il Chukhamnida! Saengh Il Chukhamnda! Happy anniversary, Dong Bang Shin Ki! TVXQ!, fighting!" lalu aku, Jaejoong, Yoochun, Junsu dan Changmin, pada malam itu, meniup lilin._

"_Yoochunie akan bernyanyi, ne? Bagian rap-nya pada Kiss The Baby Sky… Itu janji kita berlima…" ucap Junsu._

"_TVXQ! My Hero, My Max, My U-know, My Xiah and Micky… We're the one, eternally…" Yoochun-pun mulai bernyanyi pada bagian rap-nya._

"_Ini anniversary DBSK yang keberapa?" ucap Changmin bersemangat._

"_Ke 6__th__! Kita sudah bersama-sama 6__th__! Semoga kita terus berlima seperti ini…" aku tersenyum, sebagai leader._

"_Saranghae Dong Bang Shin Ki…" lalu Jaejoong tersenyum kearah seluruh member, memeluknya satu-persatu, sebagai umma…_

.

.

-o-o-o-o-o-

_**Tik, Tok, Tik, Tok, Tik, Tok…**_

"Waktu kembali normal? Itu semua hanya bayangkanku? Tidak… Itu kejadian dimasa depan, saat DBSK sudah debut…" batinku.

"Yunho? Yunho! Sudah berapa lama kau disini? Ini sudah sore… Yunho-ah…" aku terkejut, Jaejoong yang kuperhatikan sorot matanya sedari-tadi ternyata sudah berada didepanku, "Kau menungguku? Ayo pergi bersama-sama ke kantor SM!" ucapnya semangat, ia tersenyum kearahku.

"Ah, _ne_… Bisakah kau duduk dulu?" ucapku.

"Kau mau kubuatkan cappucinno?" tawarnya, lalu aku mengangguk, "Ne, arraseo… Aku hanya sebentar kok… Apa aku membuatmu menunggu? _Mianheyo…_" ucapnya lalu membungkuk.

"Gwaechanha… Aku memang ingin pergi bersamamu, kau tak perlu meminta maaf, _ne_?" ucapku seraya tersenyum.

"Gomawo!" lalu ia dengan cepat berlalu menuju dapur, ekor mataku tetap memperhatikannya, aku-pun kembali tenggelam dalam khayalanku...

_**Tik, Tok, Tik, Tok, Tik, Tok…**_

.

.

-o-o-o-o-o-

_._

_._

_Aku melihat… Aku dan Changmin? Bersama Jaejoong, Yoochun dan Junsu… Berada diruangan pengadilan?_

"_Keputusannya bahwa, Jaejoong-Yoochun-Junsu, yang mengajukan gugatan untuk keluar dari SMent, dapat bebas dari SMent sementara waktu sampai sidang dilanjutkan nanti…" ucap hakim didepanku._

"_Min…" aku menyikutnya, untuk memanggilnya._

_Ia hanya menengok sebentar, raut wajahnya menunjukkan bahwa ia tidak rela DBSK seperti ini…_

_._

_._

"_Jadi yang keluar dari SMent hanya kami bertiga saja?!" ucap Jaejoong marah padaku._

"_Biarkan aku menjelaskannya!" aku membentaknya._

"_Ya! Bagaimana Cassieopeia diluar sana?! Apa kalian tidak bisa keluar dari SMent?! Kalian tidak merasa dipekerjakan budak oleh Sooman dan Youngmin, eoh?!" ucapnya marah._

"_Aku juga ingin keluar dari SMent… Bersama Changmin… Tapi…"_

"_Apa?!" Jaejoong meminta penjelasan lebih._

"_Aku juga disalahkan oleh banyak Cassieopeia! Tidak bisa menjaga grup tetap utuh! SMent-pun mendesak kami agar tetap di SMent!"_

"_YA! Kalian berdua benar-benar tidak bisa keluar dari SMent-kah?!" lalu kulihat, Jaejoong menangis…_

_Aku yang sedari tadi duduk di sofa dorm kami, mulai berjalan kearahnya, bermaksud menenangkannya…_

_Lalu aku menciumnya singkat…_

"_Uljimma… Pasti kita bisa berlima lagi…" aku berusaha menenangkannya, dengan memeluknya._

"_Hiks… Hiks…"_

"_Menangislah… Selama kau masih bisa melihatku…"_

_Kurasa Jaejoong mulai menghapus airmatanya._

"_Bisakah kalian bertiga tidak pergi?" ucapku._

"_Mwo? Ya! Tidak akan!" lalu Jaejoong melepas pelukannya dariku, pergi dengan raut wajah masam –tetap terlihat bahwa ia masih menangis, marah atas ucapanku._

_Aku menghempaskan tubuhku kearah sofa dan menyesali seluruhnya –aku berfikir dalam, seraya mengacak-ngacak rambutku, frustasi atas segala macam masalah di SMent… "Ya!" disebelahku ada meja dengan koran yang memuat artikel berita,_

'_DBSK Terancam Bubar?'_

"_Othokkae?" aku memijit pelan keningku, bingung harus berbuat apalagi…_

_Jder!_

"_Seperti suara pintu tertutup?" gumamku._

"_Hyung! Jaejoong-hyung, Yoochun-hyung dan Junsu-hyung sudah meninggalkan dorm DBSK, hyung! Yunho-hyung…" Changmin berteriak di depanku, raut wajahnya panik sepertiku…_

"_Aish!"_

.

.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

.

.

_**Tik, Tok, Tik, Tok, Tik, Tok…**_

Aku langsung pergi meninggalkan café itu, suasana sudah sore saat itu… Pikiranku kacau… "Hidupku tidak akan seberantakkan itu! Tidak sesedih itu! Tapi nanti itu semua bisa terjadi! Itu seluruh bayanganku! Kenyataannya mengapa menjadi menyedihkan?" batinku marah, sedih…

"Yunho-ah!" panggil Jaejoong.

Aku lekas menengoknya, "Ne?" jawabku agak kaku.

"Kau pergi duluan? Tidak meminum cappucino-nya?" ia menahan tanganku.

"Aku besok saja pergi ke kantor SM… K-k-kurasa lebih baik besok…" aku berusaha tersenyum, "Kau bisa pergi sendiri 'kan?" ucapku tetap kaku.

"Tapi…"

_**Tik, Tok, Tik, Tok, Tik, Tok…**_

Aku menatap matanya dalam, ia-pun seperti tahu apa yang kupikirkan sedari-tadi seraya terus melihatnya… Aku berfikir dalam… Aku tahu apa yang akan terjadi jikalau kita debut berlima sebagai boyband DBSK/TVXQ!... Ia-pun akhirnya tahu…

"Yunho-ah… Ceritanya tidak begitu…" gumamnya pelan, ingin menangis…

"Itu memang kejadian saat kita sudah debut… Aku akan pulang dulu, cappucino-nya buatmu saja!" aku berusaha tersenyum, lalu walau kakiku terasa berat untuk melangkah, aku tetap berusaha melangkah menuju pintu café…

Kling…

"Kalau ceritanya seperti itu… Untuk apa boyband DBSK debut?" gumamku, lalu berjalan menjauh dari café itu.

.

**Yunho POV END**

.

**Jaejoong POV**

.

"Aku percaya ceritanya akan seperti itu, tapi… Ah! Yunho tidak mempunyai bayangan bahwa kita dapat berlima lagi! Aku yakin kita berlima hanya berpisah sementara! _Andwae_!" aku menggelengkan kepalaku cepat.

Kling…

Aku berlari selagi bisa mengejar Yunho, "Yunho-ah! Yunho-ah!" aku terus berteriak-teriak dijalan.

BRUK!

Aku menabrak seseorang…

"Yunho! Aku yakin kita hanya berpisah sementara! Kalau memang mendesak seperti itu, bagaimana beribu-ribu Cassieopeia diluar sana? Selalu bilang, 'Always Keep The Faith'!" ucapku.

"Jaejoong-ah… Kau dan mereka berdua yang merasa tidak adil di SMent… Kalian yang tidak memikirkan nasib kami dan Cassie diluar sana…" Yunho memegang tanganku, menatap wajahku, memandangku dengan tegas.

"Tapi aku yakin kita bisa terus berlima! Cassieopeia pasti selalu mendukung kita, berlima!" ucapku seraya menatap tegas matanya juga, meyakinkan segalanya menjadi kenyataan.

"_Jinjja_?" Yunho mulai tersenyum.

"_Ne_… Itu semua cobaan untuk kita… Ayo buktikan! Memang itu semua akan terjadi, tapi pasti bisa kita lewati!" aku meyakinkan Yunho yang nanti akan menjadi leader bertanggung-jawab, untuk DBSK…

"_Hyungdeul_!" aku mendengar suara Changmin dari jauh.

"Di pinggir jalan sore-sore… Apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Yoochun.

"Mungkin mereka sedang berpacaran…"Junsu tertawa-tawa bersama yang lainnya.

Lalu aku menarik tangan Yunho untuk mendekati mereka…

"Kalian semua sudah ke kantor SMent?" tanya Yunho.

"Sudah! Dua hari lagi kita debut, itu kata Lee Sooman-sshi…" ucap Junsu bersemangat.

"Ah… Pokoknya setelah debut, kita berjanji akan selalu bersama, ok?" ucapku.

"Mari mengucap janji bersama-sama!" ucap Yunho.

"_Ne…Hana, Dul, Set…_" aba-aba Changmin.

"Ikuti aku, _ne?_" ucapku.

"Dong Bang Shin Ki! Always Keep The Faith! TVXQ! The Never Ending Story! Always five!"

"Tidak pernah bubar! DBSK, fighting!" sambung Changmin.

**Jaejoong POV END**

_**THE END**_


End file.
